Haunting Eyes
by EmeraldDream
Summary: After the defeat of Lord Voldemort in Harry's 7th year, Harry and Snape have a talk... Pre-slash - Harry/Snape


1 Haunting Eyes  
  
Title: Haunting Eyes  
  
Author: Emmy  
  
Content: Pre-slash – Harry/Snape  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Notes: There will be more sequels and later on I plan to go back and reveal what happened prior to this story. Another warning, there will be some character deaths although only one is even slightly mentioned here, so it's safe. ^.^ This isn't my first story, but since it is the first I've finished typing up on the computer, it's my first submission.  
  
Severus Snape sat at the teachers' table in the Great Hall, staring intensely at his plate. He could feel the emerald green eyes of Harry Potter boring into him, but he refused to acknowledge the 7th year Gryffindor. This had become a ritual of sorts, Harry staring at him, trying to understand him, and he would simply ignore the boy. But whenever Harry's attention would be elsewhere, Severus found himself watching the boy.  
  
Harry was a lot like his father, James "Perfect" Potter. Severus bitterly stabbed his meat. As a student at Hogwarts, Severus' achievements had always been overshadowed by James Potter. Even when Severus had managed to make the highest grades in Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts nobody cared, but when James would show off in Transfiguration and on the Quidditch pitch he would always get attention. He was the boy every girl wanted, aside from his best friend, Sirius Black, of course. The duo was never without a pretty girl at their sides, whereas Severus seemed to repulse all girls aside from the few Slytherin girls that he considered friends and the one Gryffindor that even sour Severus couldn't bear to hate, Lily Evans.  
  
Most of Severus' friends despised the pretty girl because she was muggle born, but he simply couldn't. She often went out of her way to be nice to him and he appreciated it more than she ever knew. Even though they were friends, Lily fell in love with James Potter. Severus often wondered what Lily saw in that pompous prefect, but never once questioned what James saw in Lily. It was more than just her looks (although she wasn't ugly by any means). It was her intelligence, wit, grace, and kindness that James and Severus saw.  
  
Harry often reminded Severus of James, but whenever he would gaze into Harry's green eyes, he was reminded of Lily. Each time Severus was angry with Harry, he would look into those brilliant eyes and calm down, even just a little bit. Severus had never fancied Lily – he had thought of her as the sister he never had. That had always made it difficult to accept her relationship with Severus' enemy. Harry was simply a cruel reminder of Severus' miserable past. The boy always managed to bring out Severus' bitter thoughts. Disgusted by the unwanted wave of nostalgia that threatened to overwhelm him, Severus pushed his plate away and stood.  
  
"Feeling alright, Severus?" McGonagall's concerned voice stopped him momentarily.  
  
"No." He answered curtly before stalking out of the Great Hall.  
  
On his way to the dungeons, Harry Potter's bright green eyes managed to intrude upon Severus' thoughts once again. The boy stood leaning against the wall, right next to the door that lead to the dungeons and certainly not a place he should be.  
  
"What are you doing, Potter?" Severus growled coldly.  
  
"Waiting for you." Was the gentle reply as Harry opened the door to the dungeons and waited for him to enter.  
  
"Me?" Severus glared, but Harry merely nodded.  
  
"Whatever for, Potter?" Severus snapped as he followed Harry deeper into the dungeons. Harry walked quietly next to him for a few minutes before answering. "Professor Dumbledore said that we need to talk. I think he's right."  
  
Severus grimaced. "Fine then, Potter, speak your mind and let's be done with it." He turned and faced Harry.  
  
Those green eyes sparkled strangely. "Not here."  
  
Severus shrugged and sighed as they continued down a stairway that led to an open room that shared the entrances to the Potions classroom, the old Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom that Quirrell had used when he was Professor, Severus' office, and the lower levels of the dungeons. The two stopped in front of his office and Severus muttered the password to the thick oak door. The door sprung open lightly and admitted Severus and Harry to the room within. The room itself wasn't very small. Various jars filled with dead creatures and potions ingredients lined the walls, while a doorway led to the dark Potions classroom. A fireplace was located across from the dark desk that was still covered with tests that had yet to be graded. Severus stood beside the fireplace while Harry sat down in one of the chairs.  
  
"What do you plan to do after this year?" Harry asked.  
  
"Continue to teach here, I suppose, why do you ask, Potter?"  
  
Harry simply shook his head. "I meant after I'm gone. You won't have anyone to really pick on anymore."  
  
Severus snorted. "I assure you, I can always find someone else." As soon as those words left his mouth, Severus realized the implication of what he had just said.  
  
Harry paused for a bit. "Really?" His voice was far too soft.  
  
Probably not, Severus thought.  
  
"I mean, it won't be difficult for you to forget all about me, would it?" Harry's voice quivered slightly.  
  
"What are you babbling about, Potter?" Severus didn't like this – a private conversation with Harry Potter was never a good thing, especially now.  
  
"I'm not babbling. I'm just wondering whether you'd actually miss me. We fought together against Voldemort – we defeated him only a week ago." Harry paused briefly, sadness flickering across his face. "It wasn't just me. It was us. We worked together." This was true. For the first six years, Harry and Severus had been on the same side, yet neither would actually work with the other. Occasionally they would save each other's lives, but Harry was always sneaking around Severus while Severus was trying to catch Harry and expel him every chance he got. This last year, however, had been different. They had had been forced to work together against Voldemort, and while they fought together they learned more about each other. They learned things that no one other than Dumbledore knew. As they learned more about each other, a bond began to slowly form between them, even if Severus' hated to admit it.  
  
Alone, they had been forced to fight against Voldemort and together they had succeeded. Severus' cunning and Harry's strength complemented each other, making them into a very powerful weapon against Voldemort. Sure, there were others that fought the Death Eaters while they had faced off with Voldemort, but they weren't actually there to witness the Dark Lord's destruction. Harry and Severus shared that moment together, a precious moment in each other's arms. No one actually saw, but Severus was fairly sure that Dumbledore had some how found out what had happened.  
  
"Yes." Severus answered slowly. "So we did."  
  
Harry stood up so quickly that his chair crashed to the floor. "Is that all you have to say?! So we did. Yes, and you know as well as I did what happened afterwards." His eyes narrowed dangerously. "That's what I'm here to talk about."  
  
Severus turned his back to the seething boy. "I doubt it should have ever happened. It was a mistake."  
  
He felt Harry's hands on his arm, pulling him around to face him. "A mistake?"  
  
Severus stared into those searching eyes; they were far more prettier than Lily's had been. Severus blinked and Harry sighed. "I thought…hoped that maybe you weren't so frigid after all. Especially after what happened. I thought…" He didn't seem able to go on, those green eyes were full of hurt.  
  
"Har-Potter, we can't pursue this. I'm your teacher, I'm too old for you, and I just…I don't think it'll work."  
  
Harry's eyes were pleading. "It could!…Nothing else matters to me…" Harry let go of Severus' arm and turned away, picking up the chair while carefully avoiding Severus' gaze.  
  
Severus was shocked by that last outburst. "What exactly does that mean?" He managed.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and seemed to be collecting himself, then finally opened them again and looked at Severus. "I love you."  
  
Severus' jaw went slack as the boy closed in and kissed him. "H…Harry!" He gasped, startled.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Please, this isn't right. I'm old enough to be your father! You'd do better to find someone your own age."  
  
"Just answer this question: Do you want me?"  
  
Severus swallowed. "Harry, what I want doesn't mat-"  
  
"No. Just answer it."  
  
"But—"  
  
"Answer it."  
  
"Yes." Severus looked away, ashamed with himself for having given in.  
  
"Good." Harry wrapped his arms around Severus' neck and gently kissed him.  
  
"Why?" Severus whispered.  
  
"Well, Dumbledore asked me to take on the job of Flying instructor and Quidditch coach since Madam Hooch…" He looked as if tears were threatening to fall from those green eyes. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Anyway, I'll be staying here, but I was more or less hoping that you would let me share your room." He blinked up at Severus shyly.  
  
Severus was sure his normally pale face had turned fuschia then. "Ah…share my room?"  
  
"Mhmm." Harry's eyes promised a lot.  
  
"Fine." Severus weakly answered.  
  
Harry's face brightened visibly. "Great! Now all I have to do is tell Dumbledore that we'll be sleeping together." Harry grinned teasingly as he left the room, leaving Severus wondering what he had gotten himself into.  
  
- THE END - 


End file.
